


That Special Day

by Shadowspeaker



Series: Fixing Season 4 Sterek Style [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1941105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowspeaker/pseuds/Shadowspeaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So it might be his best friend’s wedding day, and he might have a hundred and one other places to be, and four times as many things to do, but he’s going to stand here for a moment and indulge his bleeding heart damn it!</p><p>On Scott and Kira's wedding day, Derek looks absolutely perfect. If only he didn't come with an equally gorgeous girl, Stiles might have a better night...</p><p>He did come with her, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ceremony

**Author's Note:**

> So for the third episode there wasn't really Sterek for me to manipulate but the whole Derek/Braeden thing made me so anxious I had to write it out. Also Scott and Kira are so cute and I love them and I'm still on the fence about Parrish and Lydia. I am a hopeless girl so the wedding is pretty detailed. Rowan is my Original Character from the story Silver Love and if I know how to computer there will be a link down at the end of the story so you can check it out. All you need to know about her is that she and Isaac are mates and she's a dancer and a singer and she befriends most everybody. the second chapter will be the reception and I'll amp up the Sterek

Stiles knows it’s not his special day. He _knows_ today is about Scott and Kira. It’s a day specifically reserved for them and they love that’s more warm and gooey than freshly baked chocolate chip cookies, okay? He knows. He’s officially the best man but he and Lydia are trading off on the bride and groom and they’re fits of anxiety. He’s busy trying to locate Kira’s bouquet when he sees him.

Derek fucking Hale should not be allowed to wear a suit.

He really shouldn’t be swooning this much, it’s just a simple black suit. You know, that probably cost more than Stiles’ pays for his rent. He’s wearing it with a red shirt and a matching red tie, having got the memo that the whole pack was wearing red in honor of their alpha’s special day. It’s plain, simple, succinct, all-in-all very Derek Hale. The sight actually would have had secretly thrilled him because his crush on Derek was a very hard thing to tamp out. He was going on what? Six years now? Stiles is actually quite proud that he’s kept his feelings for Derek relatively under wraps. He has trained himself up against werewolf senses very well. So well that he knows he can mask his utter despair at seeing Braeden hanging off Derek’s arm.

He’d never really thought of Braeden as the type of girl that would be a knock out in a fancy dress, but then he thinks himself stupid for underestimating her in any way shape or form. She looks amazing and Stiles hates her for it. Her dress is dark green, dark enough that Stiles won’t get any satisfaction about her making everything look like Christmas. The fabric of her dress is shiny and billowy and the hem hovers around her ankles. The neckline of her dress was fairly low, but the back of her dress consisted of only straps until her low back. The fabric was pulled tight against her hips. The scars on her neck were worn like the latest accessory with her delicate diamond earring and her black heeled boots. Her hair was up in a simple twirl and her face was free of any significant. Stiles thought she had just upgraded from boss-ass-bitch to classy-boss-ass-bitch. He could respect her for that if she weren’t hanging on the arm of the werewolf he was in love with. Or even if he thought she wouldn’t hunt said werewolf for a given price she probably already had set in her head. Derek could do better (and, no he’s actually not referring to himself.)

So it might be his best friend’s wedding day, and he might have a hundred and one other places to be, and four times as many things to do, he’s going to stand here for a moment and indulge his bleeding heart damn it!

“Stiles.” Derek greets him and he jumps. He kind of pitched a fit in his mind and he hadn’t noticed them get so close.

“Hey.” He greets back and flinches because he sounded as weary as he feels. He starts talking to cover it up. “Well look at you Sourwolf. We got your family’s money back four years ago and I have never seen you wear something this fancy.” He looks over at Braeden. “Did you see her dress and go out to buy something equally as shnazzy?” He gives Braeden a knowing look and she smiles at him. It’s a your-bull-never-ceases-to-amaze-me smile but Stiles ignores it. “You look lovely it’s a good thing you’re a fighter because Lydia might loose it when she see’s you. Her bridesmaid dress doesn’t do her justice.” He confides in them and Derek’s chuckles softly. They’re standing in the hall outside the event room where the ceremony is to be held. It’s still early but only just; people are about to start arriving. Derek’s here early to greet the other alphas from the packs around Beacon Hills. There are five alphas with their mates and one guest coming. They’re the only reason Derek’s not actually in the wedding, but he convinced Scott that if anyone should be in the crowd watching over the other packs it should be the Hales. Cora even came out of hiding just for the occasion. Stiles spots the bouquet on a chair in the first row.

“Haha! Wait here just a sec.” He jogs out to retrieve the flowers and then heads back. Kira’s bouquet it made up of red roses and white calla lilies and the stems were wrapped in white and red ribbon.

“I don’t know who thought it would be a good idea to leave this out there.” Stiles sighs. He looks at Derek again and his eyes catch on Derek’s tie. “You’re gonna have to let me fix that.” He says pointing at the tie.

“What’s wrong with it?” Derek actually sounds affronted and Stiles laughs touching his own red tie. “Trinity tie.” Instead of there being one knot there were three of them that interlocked. “All the pack men are wearing them.” Says in a joking voice even though it’s true.

“Like the Triskelion.”

“Exactly. We thought it was funny yet meaningful. I’ve tied everyone else’s, if you meet me at Scotts dressing room I’ll do yours too.” Derek nods at him.

“When are you going to finish getting ready?” Braeden asks him. Stiles has the sleeves of his black shirt rolled up to his elbows and his jacket is back where Scott and the rest of the groomsmen are getting ready so he’s only got on the red waist coat.

“I’m just missing the jacket.” Stiles says miffed.

“Have you looked at you hair?” Derek says with a smile.

“No.” Stiles admits. “Is it bed-head-bad or done-time-at-Eichen-house-bad?”

“Eichen house.”

“So then it’s perfect for me. I’ve got a reputation to uphold you know.” Derek is about to respond when Malia walks up to them.

“Stiles, Kira needs you.” Time-out’s over then.

“It’s okay I found the bouquet.”

“She’s kind of panicking. Not about the flowers either.”

“You didn’t leave her alone did you?” He says suddenly alarmed.

“No, Rowan’s there but she was on the phone arguing with the DJ because he’s running late and she still doesn’t approve of the guy they chose.” Stiles puffs out a little breath of air.

“Okay have you seen–?”

“STILES!” Lydia is stomping up the group with Isaac in tow. Geez, Stiles hadn’t even had to speak its name before she appeared.

“Yes not-bridezilla?” She stops in front of him and gives him a look that says ‘You’re not funny, try it again and I will rip your head from your body.’ She still looks beautiful.

“Scott is asking for his vows again.” Stiles digs the paper with Scott’s vows out of his pocket. She reaches for it but Stiles pulls back.

“No more changing them.” Stiles tells her sternly before relinquishing the vows. “His head might explode if anything else changes.”

“As if I have time for that.” She says, promptly shoving the vows at Isaac. He takes them carefully so as not to damage them.  “The cake is here and I refuse to let them move it without supervision.” She turns to leave but her gaze falls on Braeden. She somehow simultaneously purses her lips and smiles. It’s a chilling sight. “Braeden, don’t you look lovely. She stomps off again her heels clacking with every step.

“Peter is here.” Isaac tells Derek. “He’s terrorizing the Groom. Please help.”

“Stiles, Kira.” Malia presses again. Stiles nods to Derek and Isaac.

“I’ll be over there after I see what’s up with Kira.” Stiles says handing the bouquet to Malia and taking the lead back to the dressing room. He and Malia leave for Kira’s room. Behind him he hears Braeden say, “So can it kick with the boys or should I set off in search of the open bar?” Everyone laughs but she doesn’t let go of Derek’s arm. Stiles certainly doesn’t care. 

* * *

 

“Oooh, but what if I mess up or fall or I don’t know! Something’s bound to go wrong in front of the alphas. I’m so nervous.” Kira was on the verge of hyperventilating. She’s all ready now. Her make up was being finished when Stiles left and when that was done she only had to get the dress on. Rowan and Malia must’ve helped her into it while he was hunting down the bouquet.

“Yeah we know. We can smell it.” Malia says unhelpfully from her place on the couch. She’s fidgeting in her red bridesmaids dress. Luckily it was a floor length dress (Malia didn’t wear dresses for a reason; she had a habit of being horribly unladylike.) As it is Stiles just glares at until she goes to the other end of the room to find more champagne and while that may be a win right now, he’s going to regret letting her drink later on. He turns back to Kira.

“Okay sweetie you need to calm down.” He says slowly.

“I know.” She says shaking her head.

“I know it’s stressful with the other alphas here but honey when it comes down to it, it’s just you and Scott today and no one else matters.” She takes a deep breath and shoots him a grateful smile. She’s not all the way calmed down yet though, so Stiles keeps talking. “Besides have you looked at yourself lately? If Scott wasn’t my best friend I think I’d steal you away.”

“If not for Isaac, you’d have to fight me for her.” Rowan says, having finally said her piece to the DJ and rejoining the wonderful world of wedding. Stiles takes Kira and leads her over to the mirror.

“Look at you.” She does. Her hair is pinned in a bundle, it swoops off to one side of her head and then curls around to the center. Someone curled her hair so that every curl was perfect and there is a rose fashioned on the side as well. She looks flawless. Not a hair out of place. The make up she had done makes her look like the alphas mate. Her eyes were covered in a bright red eyeshadow the covered the whole tops of her eyes lid heavily and a little below as well. It was a lighter color where it was extended out to the sides of her face too so that it made light but extensive cat eyes. Someone must have added a shimmer to it too. Kira lips were painted a matching red. She looked positively regal. She had such a strong and beautiful face she found just the dress to match it. The dress had an extensive lace collar that hugged Kira’s skin beautifully. It wrapped around her neck and then out as far as her shoulders. The back was open around her shoulder blades but the lace quickly came back into cover it up again. The solid white fabric didn’t start until her chest and there the lace and the fabric merge together. The dress hugs her so closely Stiles would think it’d be uncomfortable but she seems okay on the mobility front. It hugs her hips and then hangs straight down to the ground, the back pooling elegantly. “You look like the alphas mate. You look like Fricken royalty.” She smiles shyly. “I mean it! I’m going to make you paint your face like Queen Amidala sometime because I think you could do her justice. I mean it you are drop-dead gorgeous. Seriously if you flash your Kitsune eyes at me I might die right here.” He’s pulled her out of her shell now and she actually does flash her eyes at him. He clutches he chest and steps back and she giggles. Malia rolls her eyes. “See? You are going to be fine. Scott the one you should be worried about. He’s going to take one look at you and his brain is going to turn back into the mush it was when we were sophomores and he was newly bitten.” She laughs again.

“Okay, okay.” She nods and sits down.

“Do you want to put your shoes on?” Rowan asks. Kira nods at her. Rowan grabs a box and kneels down. Kira’s heels are open toed and the whole tops off them are sheer red embroidered with flowers. They go all the way up her ankles.

 “Can you find my mom for me?” Kira asks Stiles.

“Sure thing sweetie.” He kisses her head. “Make sure they take care of you.” He says shooting a look at the other two girls. Malia looks unimpressed, and Rowan gives him a salute before helping Kira to her feet so she can practice walking.

* * *

 

Stiles goes by the ball room where the reception will be held looking for Lydia. She’s at the cake table fussing around making things look perfect.

“Lyds, have you seen Mrs. Yukimura?”

“She was around a moment ago.” Lydia says grabbing a glass from one of the nearby tables to help her twist the napkins into a spiral.

“Can you find her and send her Kira’s way?”

“Yes, are you going to Scott’s room?”

“Yes.”

“Okay I will be there in a while. A few people have started arriving, we need one of the Hale on stand by to greet the alphas and their pack members. Not Peter.” She adds quickly.

“Okay. I’ll send Derek out.”

She nods and they part ways again.

* * *

 

Scott’s dressing room is full of equal an amount of anxiety as Kira’s and Stiles doesn’t have to be a werewolf to know it. Scott’s sitting in a corner and studying his vows. Stiles is going to have to fix that but Derek need to be out there, like right now.

“There’s the maid of honor!” Peter says jovially when he sees Stiles. He’s sitting in one of the chairs drinking wine and Stiles cringes at the similarity between Malia and Peter. Stiles rolls his eyes but doesn’t otherwise comment. He gestures at Derek, “Stand up.”

Derek does and Stiles undoes the tie he’s already tied. “Lydia says people are starting to show up and we need you out there when the alphas arrive okay?” Derek nods. Stiles is adjusting the tie so he can tie it right. Derek’s tie is a little thicker than the silky red ones the groomsmen are wearing but not thick enough to cause a problem. “Have you seen Cora?”

“She called me before I got here and said she was on her way. She should be here soon.” Stiles can feel the vibration of Derek’s words on his fingers as he works through the knot. It makes him shudder.

“Okay, take Peter with you too.”

“I didn’t say I would go.” Peter says. Stiles levels him a glare.

“Did it sound like I was asking?”

“Why don’t I get a fancy tie knot?” Peter says instead.

“You know why.” Stiles says tucking the end of tie out of sight. He tightens the knot and smoothens Derek’s collar down. His hands rest on Derek’s chest a moment to long and Stiles spins around to avoid his problems.

“Alright you’re good. Hales out!” He shoos them out of the room and turns his attention to Scott. “Hey buddy.”

Scott looks up at him and he’s a bit wild eyed. Stiles smiles sympathetically.

“You guys are so cute.”

“She’s freaking out too.”

“Yeah, but it only takes the thought of you at the end of the isle to calm her down.” Even after all these years Scott still smiles like a fool and turns a little pink at the thought of Kira loving him as much as he loves her.

“It’s almost time.” Scotts says anxiously.

“That’s right.”

“She’s gonna be my wife.” Scott says in awe.

“Yeah she is.” Stiles laughs putting an arm around his best friend. “Now smile! It’s the best day of you’re life. No disasters, no secrets, just you and Kira, okay?”

“Gosh I keep forgetting. Everyone here knows.” Scott wasn’t close to much of his other family and they were keeping the wedding smallish so they had decided to tell his dad the truth finally. That meant that everyone at the ceremony would be privy to the secrets of the supernatural. The rest of their friends and family were invited to the reception.

“Well at least through the ceremony, but I promise no drama today.”

“Not even Derek drama?” Scott asks playfully and raising a knowing brow. Stiles puffs put his breath.

“If it weren’t your wedding day I would hurt you. You swore to me you wouldn’t speak of it. Ever. You swore on the power that makes you a true alpha!”

“You have a thing for Derek?” Liam asks curiously. Stiles gives him a glare, the one he reserves especially for werewolves who use their hearing to listen to conversation they weren’t invited to.

“No.” Stiles says defiantly even if everyone can hear the lie in the stutter of his heart. He doesn’t bother trying to hide it. He’s thankful that Scott and Kira’s rooms were were-proof and no one else can hear them except the Groomsmen. Isaac is politely ignoring them. Rowan told him about Stiles’ crush on Derek because Isaac thought Stiles and Ro were together at one point in time, so this isn’t news to him. Stiles glares at Scott who is not trying hard enough to hide his smile.

“I’m glad you’re feeling better.” Says, the sarcasm coming easily. There’s a knock on the door and Stiles gets up to answer it. Melissa and Raphael are there and he lets them in.

“We only stopped by real quick, we left John alone and the first alphas already here so we’ve gotta get back.” She looks like she’s going to cry as she steps up and kisses him on the forehead. “Oh, my baby boy.” Raphael steps up next to Stiles.

“Which ones are werewolves again?”

“Everyone but Stiles, Lydia and Kira.” Isaac says having heard him easily. Raphael flushes but Stiles reminds him patiently. “Kira and her mother are Kitsune, Lydia is a Banshee. ”

“And who’s the Kanima?”

“There’s no Kanima anymore. Jackson is just a wolf now. I wonder if he’s here yet.”

Scott’s parent’s gush some more before they leave. Lydia comes by to tell them it’s almost time and she yells because Scott isn’t totally ready. Stiles ties his tie and tucks it into his white waist coat. The waistcoat has a wolf embroidered on it in red that’s only just visibly when they add the jacket. Scotts jacket and his pants are all white. His tie is red and his shoes are white. Him and Kira are going to look so fucking badass. Stiles picks up the boutonniere and pins it to Scotts lapels before making a face.

“What’s wrong?”

“You look like President Snow.” Stiles whines.

“Who?”

“Hunger Games?”

“Uhh…”

“Forget about it.” He leans forward and takes the rose back glaring at it. “I’ll make one from the Calla Lilies before the pictures.” He says.

Stiles tries to tame his hair a bit, but he’s only mildly successful. He straightens out his sleeves and pulls on his jacket. He checks and makes sure he has the ring and the back up copy of Scott’s vows. He also has one of Scott’s old inhalers. It’s bee forever since he’s needed it but Stiles always worries he’s going to need it and not have it. Him, Liam, and Isaac are Scott’s groomsmen while Lydia, Malia, and Rowan are Kira’s bridesmaids. Stiles still thinks it’s sad that the Hales aren’t in the wedding; they’re a huge part of the pack. To late now Stiles thinks as he ushers Scott outside. There’s still about forty minutes until the Ceremony is supposed to start. Isaac and Liam dutifully take Scott out to where they’re taking pictures while Stiles sets out to find a flower that doesn’t make his friend look like a murdering capitol tyrant.

He ends up in the main hall where he stashed his emergency wedding disaster kit. Its under the table next to where the Hales are standing.

 “Cora! Good to see you.” Stiles greets her and she gives him a hug. She’s wearing simple dress that fits her figure but doesn’t hug it, and the fabric is a silky orange and red print. Her color balances out Peter who is in all black.

“What are you doing here? Lydia said Scott was taking his pictures now. She just went by looking for you.”

“She’ll have to come back this way then. Cover me.” He said and Cora does, stepping between him and the doorway as he ducks under the table to grab his bag. He pulls back makes Derek step sideways so no one can see the small table. It’s got a vase of Roses and Calla lilies. He and Lydia practically covered this place with the flowers, so they’re everywhere. Thank goodness. He pulls a calla lily from the vase and rummages in his bag until he finds scissors.

“What are you doing?” Derek asks turning his head to watch as Stiles cuts the rose free of the ribbon wrapped around the stem.

“Boutonniere disaster. Our alpha looked like President Snow.” Cora chuckles. Stiles cuts down the calla lily and pulls a few petals from the rose so it fit better against the calla lily. He digs until he finds the red twine he’d brought. He makes short work of knotting it around the stems and tying it off. He has more of the pins with him too, ones that have little red pearls on the bottom and he covers the edge of the stems with those.

“I can’t believe you just made that.” Cora says.

“Or that you had all the stuff to make it.” Says Derek.

“Always prepared.” Stiles mutters stashing the bag and its contents back under the table.

“How are things out here?” he asks.

“Boring.” Peter whines.

“Alpha Don Kittredge and his wife Geraldine are here with their daughter, and Alpha Tallulah Farrow is here with a couple of her betas. We’re still expecting Alphas Zuliani, Rosner, and Stein.”

“Sounds like a law firm.” Stiles says and both Peter and Cora laugh, Derek just shakes his head and smiles.

“Stiles!” Lydia calls.

“There it is.” That was half the reason he’d been hanging around.

“Where have you been?” She spies the flower in his hands. “Did you just redo that? It’s gorgeous. It’s check time.” She tells him. She’s got a giant clutch in her hands and Stiles thinks it would be nice to not have so much shit in his pockets.

“Ring.” She says holding up her black ring box.

“Check.” Stiles says pulling out his ring box.

“Ash.”

“Check. Wolfsbane.”

“Check. Vows.”

“Check. We good here?”

“Kira’s Katana?”

“Behind the alter.”

“Deaton and Morrell?”

“Waiting where they should be.”

“How many alphas?”

“Two out of five. Derek send us both a text once they’ve all arrived.” He nods.

“Get that to the groom and get the fucking pictures taken. Have you got the–”

“Lens? I have the spare in my bag but I checked with the photographer and he’s got one and Liam and me tested it earlier. It works it’s fine.” Deaton had worked with to make a lens that could take pictures of were wolves and Kitsune without all of the supernatural showing. They were taking unfiltered photos of Kira too though because it was really cool how you could see her fox. Has Kira eaten?”

“Yes, little stuff but yes. Now she freaking out about her make up, she doesn’t want to ruin it when she cries.”

“She can’t it’s all water-proof I made sure. Tell her it was Stiles tested a watched a buch of tear jerkers and that ones the one that stayed on through the crocodile tears.” Lydia nods and then leaves.

“Did you actually test her makeup?” Cora asks.

“Yup.”

“Why?”

“Someone had to and I got a funny story out of it. Alright I gotta go.” He waves to the group.

Scott and all the groomsmen take pictures. They don’t take an excessive amount because there will be more with the whole pack after the ceremony. He gets the text from Derek that all the alphas have arrived. It’s starting to get dark outside. It’s time for the ceremony.

They’re in the hall out side the room waiting for Lydia’s cue for them to go in. Scott is shaking in excitement. He keeps smiling at Stiles and Stiles claps him on the back and he smiles back.

Scott peeks into the room. The alphas are lined along the edges of the isle because they will actually consent to the alphas marriage. Another down side of being the Alpha, especially the one that takes over after the Hales. Scott has done a great job of keeping the peace though. Derek sitting in the back on the isle by himself. Cora and Peter have taken their spot at the front and his seat is left empty. Scott sighs when he notices.

“He should be in the ceremony.” Stiles nods his agreement. Lydia is running around doing her last minute checks but Stiles knows she won’t be opposed to this. He runs around the corner where Kira and the other bridesmaids are waiting until Scott walks inside. He gives Malia hurried whispered instructions and then goes back to Scott just as Lydia is coming up to them.  She handed Scott a rose that Deaton had carved some spell work into. Kira had one just like it that she would be holding along with her bouquet.

“Alright it’s time. Go, go, go.” The doors are opened all the way. The instrumental version of Florence + the Machine’s _Cosmic Love_ is playing. Stiles was the one that suggested the song and he felt rather proud that he was the one that they used it. He followed three steps behind Scott as they walked in at a leisurely pace.  The runner for the carpet was red and it led up to a small raised platform just big enough for two druids and the happy couple.

Scott walked up the two steps and Stiles stood on the step directly below him. A great big archway made if branches arched around the alter and was draped in red sheer. The rest of the room was white and the room was only lit by candlelight that reflected off the high windows. Malia and Liam walked through first. And parted ways. Liam was at the end of the line of groomsmen and Stiles smiled knowingly when he left room for three more instead of two. Isaac and Ro came next, they were beaming and Stiles was considering which one of them was going to cry first. Lydia came through last. When she veered to the side a bit to collet Derek, Stiles smiled because Malia had delivered his message. Derek looked uncomfortable and touched all at once. Of course he didn’t fight Lydia only stood and walked the rest of the way down the isle with her. If Derek had been wearing a slightly different suit one might think this had been the plan all along. I wasn’t, but the excited puppy-dog look he got from Scott told Stiles it was the right thing to do. Derek took his place beside Stiles and Lydia took her place with the other bridesmaids. Derek bumps Stiles’ elbow and Stiles’ looks back at him smirking. ‘Thank you.’ Derek mouths at him and Stiles nods. They both look back down the isle because there’s only one lady left.

Kira and her father appear at the door at the end of the isle and everyone stands. Lydia had it timed to the song perfectly, so the lull of the harp hits right upon Kira’s arrival and the heartbeat drum starts as Kira and her father are halfway down the isle. Scott looks like he might break apart into a thousand pieces because he’s wearing his heart right in his eyes where everyone can see. He is utterly transfixed by the woman he loves and Kira is looking at him the same way. She kisses her dad in both cheeks and he sit down as she joins Scott at the alter. The song fades. Deaton and Morrell step up from behind the alter, Morrell on Scott’s side and Deaton on Kira’s the crowd sits down again.

“Today we are gathered to witness the forging of a new bond.” Deaton begins, his voice ringing loud and clear.

“Today a child of the moon and a child of Inari will be bonded for the rest of their lives upon this planet.” Morrell takes up speaking. Her and Deaton speak interchangeably sometimes and it’s really quite impressive.

“Are there any objections?” Stiles looks around. No one moves. Deaton nods.

“Would the chosen parent of the bride and groom please stand.” On Kira’s side her mother stands up and steps forward to be in line with her daughter only two steps down. Melissa gets up and does the same on Scott’s side. Raphael had taken it in great stride that Scott has chosen Melissa over him. He really couldn’t blame Scott.

“Melissa McCall, Kira extends to you a rose.” Deaton says. “This rose symbolizes the love and the good fortune she wishes to bring to you and your family. Will you accept it and in doing so give your blessing for Kira to become part of your sons life and your own family?”

“I will.” Kira hold out the rose etched in spell work and Melissa takes it from her.

“Noshiko Yukimura, Scott extends to you a rose.” Morrell says mirroring her brother. “This rose symbolizes the love and the good fortune he wishes to bring to you and your family. Will you accept it and in doing so, give your blessing for Scott to become part of your daughters life and your own family?” There’s an uncomfortable pause.

“I will.” Scott smiles and holds out his rose to her. She takes it and her and Melissa kiss each other on both cheek before sitting down again.

“The bride and groom will now trade rings that will forever be a symbol of the vows and promises the exchange today.” Kira turns to Lydia who takes her bouquet and provides the ring for her. Stiles does the same for Scott opening the box for Scott to pick Kira’s ring out. Scott and Kira turn back and Morrell addresses Scott first.

“Scott McCall do you take Kira Yukimura to be your wife, your love and your mate.”

“I do.”

“Please present her with your ring.”

“We have both been given great gifts beyond what mankind is capable of.” Scott says to Kira. “But only love has given us wings. Our journey in the sky begins today and I promise that wherever the wind may carry me, I will stand at your side as your Husband. Take this ring as a sign of my love and the journey it will allow us to embark upon.” Kira nods and he slips the ring onto her finger.

“Kira Yukimura,” Deaton prompts. “Do you take Scott McCall to be you husband, your love, and your mate?”

“I do.”

“Please present him with your ring.”

“Scott, we have already, and will again weather great burdens as well as loss. Whatever we have to face though, I know we will face it together as two parts of the same whole. With this ring I give to you all that I am, and all that I will be. With this ring I promise to place my love for you so deep in my heart that you will be with me always.” Scott looks teary eyed as she slips the ring onto his finger.

“Scott,” Morrell says to him. “As the alpha of your pack do you promise that your love for Kira won’t corrupt your ability to lead your pack?”

“I do.”

“Kira,” Deaton looks at her. “As the Alpha Scott has a duty to protect and watch over the pack gathered here today. Do you swear, as Scotts mate, to look after his pack as if it were your own?”

“I do.”

“Scott, your pack is young and your pack is healthy. It may not always be so. Do you promise that no matter what happens to your pack, that Kira will always have a place in you life?”

“I do.”

“To the pack in question, do you accept this union and trust in their promises?” Stiles, as Scotts first ever pack member had the honor of speaking for the pack.

“We do.”

“This union is well received but the family and by the pack.” Morrell says.

“But you effect those beyond your pack as well.” Deaton finishes. Morrell takes the lid off of the biggest of three bowls sitting on the table. It was full of some sort of liquid. The bowl to the right in front of Deaton had blue powder in it. The bowl on Morrell’s side had some black dried herbs of some kind on her side. They both take a handful and add it to the big bowl. It smokes and Morrell sticks her hand inside and pulls out the sash for the handfasting. Stiles was surprised that the sash came out dry.

“Alpha McCall.” Morrell says. “Please put out your hand.” Scott obediently puts his hand out palm down, and Morrell places the end of the sash on top of his hand and gestures for Kira to put her hand on top of his in the same manor to hold it in place.

“Would the pack also please join hands.” Scott reaches out and Stiles takes his hand, and Scott squeezes nervously. Stiles takes Derek’s hand and he feels something warms spread from his chest and Derek smiles at him. An honest, genuine smile. Not one that Stiles had to work hours to get, or one that was grudgingly given, or hollow inside, no. This smile was real and it was aimed right at Stiles. But, wait what? He came here with his long-time _whatever,_ Braeden. The smile and the way Derek was rubbing his thumb across Stiles’ wrist didn’t mean a damn thing! Right? Right! He has to quickly turn back to the ceremony before he just loses it. There is yet another bowl of magic that Deaton holds out. This one looks like super sparkly water.

“Would the visiting Alphas please come forward now and bless this union to complete the bond.”

The alpha closest to the alter stands up. He looks like a wealthy man. He’s in a gray suit with a baby blue dress shirt on. He’s tall and tan and the kind of guy who looks like he’s trying to hard not to age. He looks like someone who would charm you to your face and then stab you in the back. Stiles immediately doesn’t like him. He picks up the end of the sash that’s hanging down and lays it over Scott and Kira’s hand. He dips his first two finger in the water and runs it over the sash.

“I, Alpha Don Kittredge, do bless this union.” It hits Stiles in the chest and he jumps. Not because it hurts or anything, he just doesn’t expect it. Derek grips his hand tightly and it grounds him. It felt like he someone punched him in the chest, but he wasn’t alarmed really. He knows what magic feels like.

Alpha Kittredge sits down and the next woman down gets up. She’s in a yellow-gold dress made of droopy ruffled fabric, and it’s very hippie like. She looks young, closer to Stiles’ age. She’s got a round features and freckles bursting across her pale face and great free flowing red hair. She catches Stiles’ gaze her big green eyes crossing with his, she smiles a little and he does he best not to frown in confusion. When she speaks her voice sound light and mellow, not unlike when Morrell talks.

“I, Alpha Tallulah Farrow, do bless this union.” She dips her fingers in the water and wraps the sash around them again. Stiles feels the magic thrum again but he’s ready for it this time so it’s not so bad. The Alpha who gets up after her is young as well, younger than Alpha Farrow. He’s not yet grown out of his baby face even if he is tall and well built. His blue eyes dart around nervously. He’s got on a blue suit and while it’s a nice suit it clearly wasn’t made for him. He runs a hand through his dark brown curls and dips his fingers in the water. He’s got chipmunk teeth that show when he talks and he’s stuttering a little.

“I-I, Alpha Evan Rosner, do bless this union.” He looks very relieved to sit down. A dark skinned man gets up next. He’s definitely old, he’s got a neatly kept beard and a whole head of curly silver-gray hair. It’s a bit of an effort for him to get up. He’s wearing a tan suit sit a pink shirt and Stiles has the urge to sit him down and hear his life story.

“I, Alpha Gregory Stein, do bless this union.” He’s got a kind and gravely voice and he gives Kira and Scott’s hands an extra pat before returning to his seat.  The last Alpha is a woman with gray hair to rival Alpha Stein, gets up next. She’s got olive sunned skin and her gray hair is richer and more muted than Alpha Steins was. All of the colors around her seem light and rich in a way that reminds Stiles of making frosting. She’s got high cheek bone and very knowing eyes, eyes bursting with wisdom. She’s wearing a lavender dress that goes down to the floor. It looks like something a Greek goddess would wear and she wears it like Stiles’ thinks a Greek goddess would. There are beaded straps on the shoulder and around the waist and the billowy sleeve are cut and synched with cuffs at her wrist. Stiles feels Derek squeeze his hand and stiffen beside him. He shoots Derek a questioning look but only gets a shake of the head in return.

“I, Alpha Winona Zuliani, do bless this union.” She steps back and Stiles can feel the magic hit harder this time. He sees Derek’s eyes flash gold; Kira and Scott’s eyes have done the same. Stiles can feel the runes leaking forward before he looks down to see his skin slowly being covered in marks. Lydia is trying not to scream.

Then as quickly as it hit, it was gone. It was like a flash of lightning, moving in hot and quick and then dissipating. The sash around Scott and Kira’s hands glows bright white encircling their joined hands before settling into their skin. Scott roars. It’s the first time Stiles has eve heard him roar because he’s happy. It’s a triumphant sound. Kira lets out a fox scream too and her mother answers her.

“The Union is complete. Scott, you may kiss the bride.” He doesn’t have to be told twice.

* * *

Clothing inspirations:

[Kira’s dress](http://sociales.yucatan.com.mx/files/2014/06/espalda-descubierta3.jpg)

[Bridesmaids](http://s.dinobridals.com.au/images/prom-dresses/2012-prom-dresses-top-031-1.jpg)

[Braden’s dress](http://28.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lkjps1n65e1qb66x9o1_500.jpg)

[Groomsmen](http://cdn2.thegloss.com/wp-content/uploads/2009/03/viggo.jpg) (This one is kind of off but I couldn’t find a good picture to match the one in my mind; same for Derek’s)

[Alpha Zuliani](http://www.ashleysbrideguide.com/images/uploads/TWR-Pronovias-2011-4.jpg)

[Alpha Farrow](http://img.allw.mn/content/www/2010/05/10-of-the-hottest-designer-dresses/chlo-silk-chiffon-tiered-ruffle-dress_hottest-designer-dresses.jpg)

[Alpha Stein](http://images.menswearhouse.com/is/image/TMW/MW40_3464_ANDREW_FEZZA_SUITS_SUIT_SEPARATES_TAN_CASUAL_SET?%2440MainPDP%24)

The embroidery on Scott’s waistcoat looked like [this](http://www.emblibrary.com/EL/Products.aspx?cs_catalog=emblibrary&cs_productid=f6950) to me


	2. Reception

Everything after the ceremony goes well. Pictures are taken and after cocktail hour more people arrive and everyone has dinner together. Stiles gives his best man speech and he makes everyone laugh and then makes everyone cry, and Scott and Kira give. He’s sitting with Lydia, her date deputy Parrish, Malia, Liam and his Dad at a table just right of the bride and grooms sweetheart table. He has a heart wrenching sight of Derek and Braeden. He’s sitting with Jackson, Danny and Ethan, and Isaac and Ro. Jackson and Stiles are sitting facing at each other and there is some sort of unspoken agreement happening between them. Stiles pretends not to see the envious looks he’s casting at Lydia while Jackson pretends not to see the heart broken looks Stiles is sending toward Derek. He thinks it might be the closest they’ve ever been to having a friendship.

Scott and Kira’s first dance makes Stiles unreasonably emotional. He blames it on Des’ree’s _Kissing you._  Stupid fucking song always makes him cry and today is no exception. Lydia actually comes over to hug him and she’s got two gorgeous men vying for her attention. Poor Stiles. Poor single Stiles. He’s relieved when their dance is over and normal music plays. After a few songs Rowan serenades the new couple with Leann Rimes’ _But I Do Love You._ He gets a drink and dances with Malia and then with Cora. He’s been keeping tabs on the other Alphas. He gets a chance to talk to alpha Stein. He’s here with his Daughter and her boyfriend who also happens to be their emissary. Gregory is hilarious; he’s just an all around kind man. He’s open too, as he tells stiles about his life and about how his wife died in their altercation with a witch cult a few years back. She had been the Alpha and then passed it to Gregory when she died. Her name was Suzanna.

“I’m so sorry. Gosh if anything ever happens like that again I’d be happy to help.”

“Thank you little warlock. My time has almost come but I hope Tracy will remember you kindness. The kindness of the whole McCall pack actually.”

“Daddy I’m right here. Nothing’s being forgotten and you are still alive and well.” This sounds like an old conversation and Tracy changes the subject.

“I could have sworn you were human but then we saw those marks on you at the ceremony.”

“I was born a human but when I was seventeen I was posed by the nogitsune, evil Japanese demon, and while we got it out and captured it when it was inside of me it left a seed of magic.” He lays his hands wide in a ‘here we are now’ gesture. “So I started sparking up a storm and had to find a teacher but I got it under control and it’s actually been quite useful here and there.”

“Is that why we can’t smell you?”

“Yeah I’ve got a charm that blocks my emotions from seeping into my scent. Right handy in a crowd of werewolves.” He doesn’t want her to ask if her had to seal it with a rune because he did and he sure as hell isn’t going to show it to her. The mark has to be meaningful, it has to represent the emotion you want to hide. He said it blocks all emotions but he lied. The charm will block any emotion you have tied to the symbol you mark yourself with and it all very complicated! Long story short he has an invisible Triskelion above his heart because he feels the most emotions connected to that both in relation to the pack and to Derek. He changes the subject.

“So you two,” He gestures between Tracy and Sebastian. “Will you be getting married then?”

“Yes, hopefully sooner than later.” He learns that Tracy and Sebastian have way more of a life outside of their supernatural pack. They want to be married before Tracy is the Alpha so that they don’t need to have an alphas ceremony that their friends couldn’t attend. Tracy wants to be an architect and Sebastian is going to culinary school. They chat a while longer before Stiles drifts back into the crowd. He talk a bit with alpha Rosner and his mother and grandfather. Poor boy’s father was killed in a fight over territory with another pack Stiles had never heard of. His mom is human so the power passed to him, even though his grandfather generally runs their small pack. It’s all rather sad and Stiles leaves quickly.

He’s leaning against the bar waiting for his new drink when a beautiful guy, with big brown eyes and sandy blonde hair, approaches him. Stiles’ heart misses a beat when the guy leans a little into his personal space.

“Hello.” He says, cool as a summer breeze.

“Hi.” Stiles says cautiously.

“Don’t think we’ve met. I’m Duke, one of Alpha Farrow’s betas.” He offers stiles his hand.

“Stiles.” He goes to shake Duke’s hand but he captures it and kisses it instead which only serves to confuse Stiles even more. Not that he’s not interested, because he actually might be, he’s just… wary. He’s had enough one night stands with vampires and nymphs and druids and other magical creatures to know that something has to be wrong when people (or not-people) start coming on to Stiles.

“Would you care to dance?”

“Do you like to dance?” Stiles asks instead as the bartender gives him his new drink.

“No, but I like you.” His speech is a little slurred and his werewolf eyes are glowing a menacing blue. Stiles’ eyes flick down to the purple drink in Duke’s hand.

“You know I knew a guy named Duke. Actually his name was Deucalion. You remind me of him. Nice on the outside and disappointing on the inside. No control and no heart either.  Sorry pal I’m not interested.”

“Are you here with someone?”

“Nope.”

“I thought you were gay.” He says miffed.

“Bi actually, thanks for the assumptions.”

“Then why not me?”

“Because I fear you’ve had too much of the puppy punch.” Stiles flicks his glass with his finger nail and it produces a satisfying _ding_ as he walks away. Out of the corner of his eye he watches Duke stumble away, proving he was right. Duke was getting drunk on the wolfsbane-spiked punch. It wasn’t a hallucination inducing dosage but it could get a werewolf hella tipsy. He’s joins Alpha Zuliani for awhile and she is great. Winona has traveled the whole world. She ran away from home when she was a girl and went to see it all. She only stayed in beacon hills after receiving the bite. She joined the pack and fell in love. She’s got her two sons with her tonight, as her husband had other pack stuff to attend to. Winona has five children! Four boys and one girl! No wonder she’s emitting wise mother vibes. Eventually Stiles leaves he table. He almost walks right into Alpha Farrow.

“Oh hi, sorry didn’t see you there.”

“It’s okay. I shouldn’t have snuck up on you.”

“Were you looking for me?”

“Yes.” She pulls him to sit at a nearby table that’s been abandoned in favor of the dance floor. “I saw what happened earlier, with Duke.”

“Oh, you know, it’s fine. I’ve deal with wolves on the puppy punch before. I get it, it’s fine.”

“Puppy punch?” She giggles. “Is that what you call it?”

“What do you call it then?”

“Wolfsbeer.” Stiles considers this.

“I approve. It’s almost a pun but it’s subtle enough to be serious.” She laughs. And then somehow they’re talking. Stiles tells her all about him and it’s really strange because he just feels like he can talk to her. She tells him stories and little tidbits about herself too that Stiles finds himself filing away in his mind. And if Stiles is not an idiot who is miss reading her kindness, she’s flirting with him. Stiles is waiting for the other shoe to drop just waiting to hear what’s wrong with her. It hasn’t come. They’re playing a slow song and she asks Stiles to dance. (A little backwards but hey, she’s an alpha right?) They are dancing in peaceful little circles. They’re an acceptable and appropriate distance apart but it’s still close and Tallulah (yeah, first name basis. What else did you expect?) She keeps darting her eyes down to Stiles’ mouth and smiling at him all daring and coy. So Stiles thinks it’s going really well, actually thinks he’s just plucked up the courage to close the space between them and kiss her, which is of course when Derek comes up to them.

“Mind if I cut in?” _Yes I do! I mind very much!_ Stiles thinks, _The badass werewolf assassin not enough for you? Gosh let someone else get the girl for once. Or at the very least, don’t make a move on her right in front of me!_ He is fucking crumbling on the inside but he’s calm and collected on the outside. He even steps away from Tallulah ready to offer Derek her hand like a proper gentleman. Except Derek grabs Stiles’ free hand and give him a little tug in his direction.

“You can’t keep him all to yourself Alpha Farrow.” He says like it’s an inside joke, but stiles doesn’t know who with. Tallulah looks calm too. Well calm to the casual observer, Stiles sees the tightness in her jaw and the fire in her eyes; She’s seething on the inside. But she lets Derek take him and walks coolly back over to her betas. It’s only when Derek pulls Stiles closer and slides Stiles’ hand onto his shoulder that Stiles truly registers what just happened. He _meep_ s when Derek puts his hands on Stiles’ waist and what? What? WHAT! Derek Hale is dancing with him? Voluntarily? What’s the catch? There has to be a catch. What is with ridiculously hot people hitting on him tonight!? No, no, no, he takes that back he’s not going to complain about that part, but seriously just–

“What the fuck, dude?”

“What?” Derek asks innocently, and wow, Stiles hadn’t known Derek could pull off innocent.

“Where’s Braeden?” Is the next thin out of his mouth and he knows it sounded bitter. He winces a little but doesn’t take it back.

“I believe her and Chris are arm wrestling at the bar. Malia’s betting money on Braeden and Peter is betting on Chris. It got quite heated.

“Your date got busy so you thought you’d terrorize the Stiles? Innocent Stiles, who was dancing with a lovely young girl, gots to get up in that.” The song is ending and Derek coasts them to a gentle stop.

“We need to talk.” Stiles pulls his arms away from Derek’s neck. His movements are jerky and he’s shaking a little. Stiles didn’t ask for this impromptu little dance (except you know maybe he did a little, because hello? Huge. Crush. On. Derek. Six year crush. Six years of pining.) so he feels brave and justified when he takes Derek’s hand to lead him through the crowd. That wasn’t the ‘we need to talk’ that Stiles has been long waiting for it was the shit’s-going-down-and-we-need-a-place-to-talk-away-from-prying-ears-and-werewolves kind of ‘we need to talk.’ So stiles takes him outside onto a little balcony that would in some situations (situations that don’t involve Sourwolves) be considered quite romantic. The Sky is dark and there are little lanterns that light up the small space. Stiles closes the door behind them and does a quick soundproofing spell. It’s not strong, it will break as soon as someone opens the door.

“What’s wrong?” Stiles asks with a sigh leaning on the stone ledge which is nice and cool on his bare arms. He had long since shed the jacket and rolled up his sleeves again.

“Alpha Farrow.” Derek says leaning beside him and not meeting his eye.

“What about her? She bad news or what?”

“She’s as good as a wolf can be expected to be. She murdered the former alpha but that’s actually not all that uncommon.”

“Well it’s good that you’re totally unconcerned with the murdering part, but if that’s not what wrong then what is?”

“Alpha Farrow has no mate.”

“I think I would have been very concerned if she did. That’s still not a negative Derek, can you get to the point.”

“She’s not looking for a one-night stand, or a boyfriend, or anything. She want’s a mate and she wants it to be you.”

“What?” Stiles says, because really, huh? “Why would you say that?”

“The guy that hit on you earlier, She sent him so that he could report back to her. She wanted to make sure she could sway your interest. You a powerful mage and part of the McCall pack, a pack that has quickly become the strongest pack in this area of California. You realize that don’t you?”

“So she wants me for my status?” Stiles can feel himself deflate.

“Yes. She’s a stupid bitch who only cares about power.” Stiles blinks because it’s rare to hear Derek talk about anyone like that.

“Well my judgment should have been better.”

“What did she say to you anyway? You’re not usually one to be swayed by looks alone.” And, yeah, while Stiles find some beautiful disasters they’re generally nice and smart and funny as hell and they find way to tug at his heart. Tallulah hadn’t really said anything significant about herself though, just giggled at his jokes and made polite conversation. So maybe he had jumped at her a little quickly.

“Maybe I have a weakness for green eyes.” Stiles says without thinking. Even with the charm he knows Derek can see the blush in his cheeks. Derek licks his lips and he’s visibly searching for words.

“Are you…?”

“Going back to her? Hell no. I’m going with the avoid-like-hell tactic now.”

“It’s her loss you know.” Derek says quietly. “She’ll never know the half of the man she lost.” Stiles kind of just gapes at him, like if he’ll stay still enough Derek will say more glorious things like that and he won’t wake up from this dream. He’s suddenly a thousand times more aware of where Derek and his shoulders are brushing.

“Is that so?” Stiles breathes so softly that if Derek hadn’t been a wolf he may not have heard it at all.

“Yes.” Derek’s turned his body so that he facing Stiles and Stiles feels his throat go dry because he doesn’t know what’s happening and he doesn’t know if it’s real. He feels like he did when he was possessed by the nogitsune so long ago. Derek must have sensed his distress because there’s a hand on his cheek and as much as it confuses him it’s so very calming. He closed his eyes to breath and when he opens them again Derek is too close, so close their noses are almost touching.

“But Braeden?” he asks half heartedly.

“She’s a friend.”

“But–?”

“It’s you Stiles. It’s always been you.” Derek’s breath is dancing across his lips and Stiles leans forward to fit their mouths together. It’s liberating and electric and Stiles wants to feel like this forever. It’s like someone has flipped a switch and all the emotions that he’s been holding back are flooding forward and he _can’t_ let Derek go, but that’s doesn’t seem to be a problem because Derek’s on the same page. Derek’s threaded his arms around Stiles’ waist and lifted him up onto the balcony ledge running his hands down Stiles’ spine and down his sides.

“Why-?” He gasps between their kisses.

“What?”

“I can’t smell you.” He says miserably and Stiles simply can’t have that. He pulls his tie loose and undoes enough buttons so that he can reach the skin with the triskellion tattoo. His fingers are glowing with red magic and he’s about to break the rune when Derek catches his hand. He traces the triskellion lightly with his fingertips and it make Stiles hum in contentment. Derek looks surprised and when he looks up at Stiles his eyes are full of fondness and joy. Derek looks so open as he leans in to capture Stiles’ lips again and Stiles wants him to know. He swipes his hand across the rune and Derek stutters and pulls back to bury his nose in Stiles’ neck. Stiles runs his hands through Derek’s hair and breaths in his scent too. It’s calming and it’s safe. Derek is always safe and Stiles loves him.

Stiles loves him.

He understands why Scott was such a dope about this when he realized he loved Alison and again when it was Kira. It’s fantastic and unbelievable, but it’s so blaringly obvious that it was meant to be that you just want to laugh because, how could you have missed it. He leans back until Derek looks at him and then he just smiles and kisses him softer than he had before. They rest their foreheads together, both of them smiling. Nothing could ruin this moment. Not even the door swinging open and the entrance of an oblivious Isaac.

“Stiles’ Kira is asking about her change of shoes and Lydia doesn’t– Oh.” He’s finally taken in the scene before him. “Well. Um. Shit, you guys couldn’t have waited one day! Now Rowan gets to turn my game room into a dance room.” He says sulkily.

“You guys let us decide what happens to you spare room?” Stiles laughs they’d fought about it a lot the last few months.

“Yes and I was about to win! I bet you guys wouldn’t get your shit together until after the wedding!”

“Isaac did you find–?” She looks over Isaac's shoulder at Derek and Stiles. Stiles is in the ledge and Derek is standing in between his legs, they’re both wrapped up in each others arms, their lips are kiss swollen Stiles shirt is unbuttoned and Derek’s hair is sticking up from stiles running his hands through it. This is no picture of innocence and they sure as hell aren’t pretending otherwise.

“Ha!” Rowan squeaks victoriously. She sticks a finger in Isaac's face. “Hahaha! I fucking toooold you.” She dances around him and makes for Derek and Stiles like she going to hug them but she retreats at the last moment.

“UuUgghh,” She whines horrified. “You guys _smell_ horny, my god. Ugh okay well good for you guys and actually good for me.” She smiles at Isaac who just shakes his head sadly even though he’s smiling. “Stiles we still need your help making the bride happy, but we shall leave you to get you shit together in peace.” She tugs Isaac away and shuts the door behind them. Stiles sighs and pushes at Derek until he can get down off the wall. He makes himself presentable again and fixes Derek’s hair and he’s about to walk away when Derek spins him around and kisses him again. Stiles melts into the touch and ends up smiling to much against Derek’s mouth.

“We’ve got to go back.” Stiles says and Derek looks unhappy. “We’ll get back this later I hope.” Derek nuzzles his nose down along Stiles’ cheek and then nods with a little sigh.

“Geez, if I’d known all it took was alpha competition to get you, I would have done this a long time ago.”

“I’ve been yours for a long time.” The words make Stiles’ warm and fuzzy all over.

“Then I guess we’ll have to work to make up for lost time.” He goes back inside.

He loses track of Derek for a while. Girls are crowding together waiting for Kira to throw her bouquet Malia and Lydia get into a pretty heated fight over it but in the end Tracy is victorious. Her and Sebastian look quite happy about the win.  Derek comes up behind him when Stiles almost runs into Alpha Farrow again. He wraps his arms possessively around Stiles’ waist and Stiles’ smirks when Tallulah’s eyes Flash red and her and her betas leave for the night. Derek and Stiles end up sitting with Alpha Zuliani and she tells them they make a great couple. When Stiles’ asks why Derek had seized up after seeing her after they leave the table Derek tells him that she reminded him of Talia. They catch yet another slow dance and Stiles has no reservations about kissing Derek on the dance floor in front of everyone. He notices there were actually quite a few bets going as he watches Lydia collect money from Jackson and Danny collect money from Ethan, and even Melissa passes John a fifty and they both chuckle happily. Scott appears out of nowhere with hugs for Stiles and half-hearted threats for Derek and it’s everything Stiles hoped it would be and more.

It was Scott and Kira’s wedding yeah, but now it was also Stiles’ special day. He catches Derek’s smile and thinks, _the most special day._

* * *

 

[Here](http://thehumanandhissourwolf.tumblr.com) is my Teen Wolf tumblr, [my personal tumblr](http://shadowspeaker.tumblr.com) and [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1733345/chapters/3697358) is Silver Love, the story about my OC and Isaac.

Thank you for reading!


End file.
